Gravity Chamber
The Gravity Machine/Room was an invention designed by Dr. Briefs himself. It was meant to help the Z-Fighters train and get stronger. The gravity can be increased by a set factor. It multiplies Earth's Gravity by that factor to help raise your power level. Only 4 people can be inside at a time. If you would like to train here, leave a comment and insert your character's name in one of the slots. If you want to battle, enter your name in one of the battle slots below and announce you want to battle in the comments, or on a users' message wall. Add more slots if necessary. *Shin Articost *Tasdor Balhardy Battle Area Saidor Ark Elinvastor * Health: 10,975/15,000 * Speed: 35 * Strength: 35 * Stamina: 1000/1000 * Equipment: None * Effects: Regeneration: '''Heal 5% of your maximum HP (750) every turn. , Physical Absorption:' Steal 2.5 Speed for every dodged physical attack. * Signature: '''Twisted Lament' Ragna * Health: 44,775/55,000 * Speed:150 * Strength: 150 * Stamina: 990/1000 * Equipment: none * Effects: Skilled Combatant: speed is increased by 25% when attacking (1.25) Fight to 1HP!Turn Order: * Saidor, Ragna * Saidor climbs to his feet to meet his opponent, brushing the dust off his clothes and adjusting his gloves he forms a threatening stance " So... Your the one they call the Bloodedge? i`ve heard your quite the menace. care to entertain me for awhile?" as a test of worth Death fires 5 energy balls (Tier1) to test Ragna`s reflexes.hit damage * "huh not bad i guess i can entertain you for a bit. i hope your ready" Ragna punches twice and kicks twice then ends with Carnage scissors (tier 1).hit damage * After a flurry of blows, Saidor rises to his feat and wipes a drop of blood from his lip " Damn, maybe i came unprepared." Using the darkness within him Saidor taints his Ki with hatred and blinds his opponent with a pitch black field of Ki he then begins flash stepping around the opponent confusing them as to his location when he believes they have had he enough he appears behind them and whispers "Welcome to my Hell" before releasing a Torrent of dark aura onto his enemy potentially causing heavy damage ( Requiem Aternam Tier3). as he creates a gap between he fires off a Vaporise beam ( tier2) for good measure. " Im gonna have to go all out if i wanna have a chance to subdue this guy..."miss * "nice try anything else you wanna try i got all day" Ragna stands his ground. * "grr.. i`ll wipe that smug grin off of your face you fiend!" Saidor sit`s down and crosses his legs whilst he focuses his Ki ( Signature Prep) and uses the extra time to regain lost fatigue. * "huh didn't know it was break time. you all tuckered out or something well let me keep you on your feet" ragna activates the Azure Grimoire and aims at Saidor and uses crimson barrage (tier1)hitdamage * He was focusing so hard that he could not avoid the attack. he rises from his meditation and looks menacingly at Ragna. " Im not sure i can control myself much longer" Saidor gives in to his hatred and becomes cloaked in Pure Dark Energy an aura of pure hated eminates from him and he barely becomes visible in the cloak of black and purple that now covers him. he charges at the opponent and attacks with a manifested claw of raw dark energy which if hits causes a deep laceration leading to bleed damage until recovered. he comes to his senses and takes damage from the darkness ripping his body apart. (Signature Twisted Lament) as he regains clarity he notices his arm covered in blood from the damage the darkness did. (hit 4200 * "tch not bad huh i see my own blood god its a sight for saw eyes" Ragna grins wile taking an defense stance " common hit me with your best shots" * Saidor leaps back whilst he allows his arm to heal. as a precaution he fires two Infinity Bullets(tier1) at Ragns. " I must... keep..control.." (1 hit) 525 * "oh so your still trying to control you power just like mine hmm we both have something in common i guess but no matter" Ragna flicks Saidor forehead counts as a punch. (hit) 750 * Saidor begins thrashing around, unintentionally releasing and Explosion Wave (Tier1) He begins laughing Manically with a crazed look on his face. (miss) Training Area Training slots are right here. *Training Slot 1 *Jin Mo Ri *Training Slot 3 *Training Slot 4 Category:Earth Training Grounds Category:Earth Battle Grounds Category:Locations Category:Battle Grounds Category:Training Grounds